The Disappearence Of Ene
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Ene menghilang ? setelah berhasil menghentikan kejahatan yang akan menimpa kota yang ditinggali Mekakushidan, dimana Ene berada ? apakah Ene kembali menjadi Virus berbahaya ?


Selamat tinggal Master…

Aku rasa aku sudah tidak di perlukan lagi, jadi

Jaga dirimu baik-baik

Ene menuliskan pesan terakhirnya melewati E-mail yang tidak di ketahui Shintaro kemudian mengirimnya kepada Shintaro. Shintaro terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya selebar mungkin, ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Keadaan sangat hening seperti kemarin. Tidak ada sorakan dari gadis Pixel atau Shintaro selalu menyebutnya Virus Komputer. Ene dinyatakan anggota Mekakushidan menghilang sehari setelah kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

Flashback…

Tateyama Kenjirou tersenyum dengan seringainya yang melebar setiap kali menatap raut wajah anggota Mekakushidan yang ketakutan itu. Ene menatap Khawatir guru privatnya itu. ialah yang membuat Konoha dan dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu Mekakushidan dalam mencuri sesuatu agar dapat membantu.

Kemudian Ene mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Ia menghilang dari Hanphone Shintaro dan pergi menuju system inti alat misterius yang Kenjirou buat itu. tetapi nasibnya sedang malang karena Kenjirou tahu Ene bisa keluar masuk kedalam system-nya melewati dunia Virtual itu. oleh karena itu Kenjirou menyiapkan sebuah Virus untuk menjaga system itu tetap aman.

Sementara itu anggota Mekakushidan masih berpikir tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Ene tahu Shintaro pintar, oleh karena itu ia di tunjuk Ene dalam membuat strategi mengalahkan Kenjirou. Shintarou membuat strategi dengan lihai. Ia menunjuk Momo dan Kano dalam mencari perhatian Kenjirou sementara Kido membantu persembunyian Mary, Shintarou, Konoha, dan Seto. Seto menggunakan kekuatannya mencari informasi tentang Kenjirou. Shintarou masih berpikir akan langkah selanjutnya.

Shintarou menunjuk Mary. Mary di tugaskan untuk membuat Kenjirou diam membeku. Konoha masih diam bersama Konoha. Sedangkan Ene belum diketahui keberadaannya oleh Shintarou, Konoha, dan Kido.

"seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ene. Ia adalah seorang guru SMA, wali kelas Momo. Sering membantu Momo yang sibuk karena kerjaannya sebagai seorang idola. Kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu, tapi selalu membantu murid-muridnya. Dulunya wali kelas Takane dan Haruka dan nampaknya meneliti suatu proyek yang ia sebut sebagai 'Kagerou Days' dengan menjadikan 'Konoha'nya Haruka sebagai kunci" jelas Seto.

"aku ? Kunci ?" Konoha mulai kebingungan.

"hem… sebenarnya ini juga membuatku bingung, tapi yang pasti kita harus menghentikannya." Ujar Seto.

"apa kalian telah selesai berbincang-bincang ?" tanya Kido.

"Momo dan Kano masih menjadi umpan sementara, bukankah seharusnya kita membantunya ?" tanya Mary.

"kita sedang dalam kesulitan meski telah berhasil membekuk Kenjirou. Kita butuh Ene." Ujar Shintarou.

Kemudian suara aneh muncul dari balik layar besar di belakang Kenjirou. Layar itu menampilkan sebuah gambar yang sangat familiar.

"akhirnya." Kido kemudian berhenti menggunakan kekuatannya.

"bagaimana ? kita berhasil ?" tanya Momo dan Kano yang baru saja datang. Kemudian Mekakushidan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"yap. Sepertinya." Jawab Seto.

"k-kalian…" Kenjirou tidak bisa bergerak leluasa.

"sekarang, Ene, Matikan Sistem aneh itu !" ujar shintaro.

"Baik Master." Ucap Ene. Ene mematikan Proyek Kenjirou yang telah ia buat selama beberapa tahun itu. Kenjirou mendecak kesal dan kemudian pasrah. Kemudian Mekakushidan memutuskan untuk meng-Introgasi Kenjirou. Sementara itu Ene berusaha untuk kembali ke Handphone Shintaro.

"Master, kita berhasil !" ujar Ene memaksakan senyum.

"kau tidak apa ? wajahmu agak pucat." Ujar Shintaro.

"saya tidak bisa mati, Master. Saya itu program sekarang. Tubuhku sudah mati sebelumnya." Ene berucap. Ia ingat bahwa tubuh asli Ene telah mati, Shintaro memasang muka sedih.

"jangan di pikirkan. Aku hanya program, bukan apapun." Ene mencoba menenangkan Shintaro.

"mungkin kau benar." Ujar Shintaro mulai tersenyum.

"Onii-chan, nanti kau ketinggalan lho !" panggil Momo.

"aku segera kesana !" jelas Shintaro kemudian berlari menuju kearah Mekakushidan.

Kemudian Kenjirou mengaku bersalah telah melanjutkan sebuah Proyek yang dianggap semua orang mustahil meski sebenarnya ada kemajuan. Seperti Ene yang awalnya manusia kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah program. Kemudian Mekakushidan melepas Kenjirou. Dan semua kembali menjadi Normal.

Shintaro memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri tidak menjadi Hikkimori meski tubuhnya menolak. Ene selalu memberikan semangat kepada Shintaro.

Esok harinya, Shintaro merasakan ada yang aneh. Setelah kejadian kemarin, seharusnya tidak ada satu pun hal yang mengganggunya lagi. Tapi kali ini sesuatu benar-benar mengganggunya. Shintaro bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap sekitar. Hening, sepi, dan sunyi. Ada satu hal yang kurangg. Shintaro menatap layar komputernya dan mendapati tidak ada gadis pixel (Ene) itu lagi disana. Shintaro terbelalak kaget. Ia berpikir apakah semua kejadian Mekakushidan hanya mimpi ? kemudian Handphone Shintaro berbunyi.

"Onii-chan ! datanglah sekarang ke Meka-Mekachan. Kami menunggumu !" suara familiar ini, Kisaragi Momo sang adik. Meka-Mekachan yang dimaksud adalah Mekakushidan, berarti kejadian kemarin bukanlah mimpi. Tapi kemana Ene ? dimana dia sekarang ?

Shintaro segera mengambil jaket merahnya dan berlari menuju markas Mekakushidan. Tepatnya di sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh letaknya dari rumah Shintaro. Dan sebuah ruangan dengan nomor 107, itu adalah tempat Mekakushidan berkumpul. Shintaro membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Onii-chan ! kau sangatlah lelet." Gerutu Momo.

"jangan memaksa ! aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku." Jelas Shintaro.

"baru bangun tidur ? bukankah Ene membangunkanmu ? dan dimana Ene ? biasanya ia yang memberi salam duluan." Ujar Momo. Hening, tidak terdengar suara nyaring dari sang gadis pixel yang dibicarakan.

"aku datang." Ucap Mary keluar dari dapur dan membawa beberapa gelas minuman.

"terima kasih Mary." Ucap Kido.

"tidak masalah." Mary menjawab.

"oh iya, Konoha dan Hibiya belum datang." Ujar Kano.

"kami datang." Sahut Hibiya memasuki ruangan itu bersama Konoha. Konoha terheran-heran karena tidak ada suara yang biasa memanggilnya, Ene.

"wah wah ! semua sudah berkumpul." Ujar seto yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"belum semua. Ene-chan tidak ada." Ujar Momo.

"memangnya kemana Ene ? jangan bilang ia berubah menjadi Virus seperti sebelumnya." Ujar Kido.

"sepertinya tidak. Mungkin Ene hilang." Ujar Shintaro. Ucapan Shintaro membuat sebuah hantaman keras menghantam kepalanya. "SAKIT !" pekik shintaro.

"jangan bilang yang tidak-tidak, Onii-chan." Momo memarahi Shintaro.

"tapi tidak perlu memukul segala." Shintaro masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sebentar lagi." Konoha yang terdiam mulai berucap.

"Konoha-nii benar. Kita tunggu saja Ene-nee." Hibiya setuju dengan saran Konoha.

Sudah setangah jam anggota Mekakushidan menunggu kehadiran Ene, tetapi Ene tidak kunjung datang.

"baiklah, ini serius masalah." Ujar Kido.

"masalah ?" tanya anggota Mekakushidan serempak.

"kita nyatakan saja Ene 'menghilang' dan kita harus mencarinya." Ujar kido.

Mekakushi setuju dengan saran Kido dan mereka berusaha mati-matian mencari Ene, termasuk Konoha yang sangat Khawatir jika Ene kembali menjadi Virus berbahaya.

Flashback End

Sudah 2 minggu Ene menghilang dan anggota Mekakushidan tidak dapat menemukan Ene hingga kini. Shintaro berjalan menuju sebuah toko elektronik untuk membeli sebuah computer baru. Komputer lamanya sepertinya rusak sehingga Shintaro memutuskan untuk membeli yang baru. Shintaro terus berjalan sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu.

"Onii-chan !" seseorang memanggil Shintaro dan Shintaro pun menoleh, ternyata itu adalah sang adik, Momo. "Onii-chan sedang apa disini ?" tanya Momo.

"membeli computer yang baru." Jawab shintaro singkat.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Komputer Onii-chan yang lama ?" tanya Momo.

"rusak." Shintaro masih menjawab dengan ketus.

"apakah Ene-chan sudah di ketahui keadaannya ?" tanya Momo mulai merasa resah.

"belum. Masih belum." Shintaro juga berwajah sedih.

"begitukah… oh iya, Onii-chan nanti kita harus berkumpul di markas Mekakushidan. Jam 2 siang nanti !" ujar Momo.

"ok, nanti aku akan kesana." Jawab Shintaro.

"_Jaa, _Onii-chan !" kemudian Momo memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Shintaro. Shintaro terdiam. Setelah Momo menanyakan keadaan Ene, ia teringat bahwa ia sangat rindu suara berisik Virus Komputer itu.

Sekarang jam 2 siang. Shintaro tidak jadi membeli Komputer dikarenakan terlalu memikirkan masalah Ene yang seharusnya bukan urusannya itu. Shintaro berdiri di ruangan apartemen nomor 107, Markas Mekakushidan. Shintaro membuka pintu itu dan terlihat semua orang telah berkumpul.

"jadi, Ene masih belum di temukan." Ujar Kido.

"sepertinya Ene tidak berubah jadi Virus. Ia hanya 'benar-benar menghilang'." Ujar Kano.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana ?" tanya Momo.

"kita hanya bisa menunggu." Jelas Seto. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Mereka teringat biasanya Ene-lah yang memecahkan keheningan seperti ini. Tetapi, Ene telah lenyap dari hadapan mereka.

Suara aneh memecahkan keheningan. Ruang kosong 106 di samping ruang apartemen Mekakushidan terdengar suara.

"apakah ada orang baru ?" tanya Hibiya.

"sepertinya aku tidak di beri kabar seperti itu." ujar Kido.

"bagaimana kalau kita lihat dan memastikan ?" tanya Mary.

"kau benar." Ujar Shintaro.

Anggota Mekakushidan keluar dari ruangan mereka dan berdiri menatap beberapa orang membawa masuk barang-barang. Seperti dugaan mereka. Seseorang baru saja pindah, tapi siapa ?

Konoha yang awalnya menatap beberapa orang asing itu kemudiantidak sengaja menangkap sosok seseorang yang agak familiar. Konoha kemudian ingin memastikannya.

"ADUH ! Konoha !" ujar Momo tidak sengaja terdorong.

"konoha-nii ! kau mau kemana ?!" tanya Hibiya. Konoha tidak menjawab, Ia terus berlari. Karena merasa aneh, semua anggota Mekakushidan mengikuti Konoha. Mereka berlari mengikuti Konoha hingga akhirnya Konoha berhenti menatap seseorang berhoodie biru. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh Hoodie-nya. Ia menggunakan sebuah rok pendek biru tua dan menggunakan sepatu berwarna biru elastis yang panjangnya menutupi lutut. Kido mendekati gadis itu.

"ah ! kau pasti tetangga baru kami." Ujar Kido.

"menurutmu ?" suara yang tidak lazim itu sedikit mengagetkan seluruh anggota Mekakushidan. Gadis itu membuka penutup kepalanya dan terlihat ramput biru muda dan mata biru yang indah. Kemudian sebuah tatapan Horror menatap gadis itu.

"ENE !" Pekik mereka. Ene tersenyum.

"wah wah ! lama tidak bertemu. Apa aku membuat kalian khawatir ?" tanya Ene.

"E-Ene-chan… itu benar kau ?" tanya Momo menatap tidak percaya.

"jadi menurutmu aku bukan 'Ene' karena aku tidak berada di dalam sebuah dunia Virtual ?" tanya Ene sedikit menggoda.

"b-bukan… tapi bagaimana bisa…" Kano juga masih bertatapan tidak percaya.

"tanya saja Seto." Ujar Ene. Seto masih tetap bertatapan tidak percaya. "huh… baiklah.. ku ceritakan." Ene menghela nafas.

Flashback

Setelah meng-introgasi Kenjirou, Ene menatap guru privat-nya itu dengan tatapan kecewa tetapi entah apa alasannya Kenjirou tersenyum kepadanya seakan mengatakan "_apakah kau mau kembali normal ?"_ Ene terkejut.

Pada tengah malam, sebuah E-mail yang mengantarnya kepada Shintaro muncul. Itu berasal dari Kenjirou. Ene kemudian membacanya, Ene sangat terkejut dengan isi E-mail itu.

From : Tateyama Kenjirou

Subject : Apologize

Aku bisa saja membuatmu kembali kedalam kehidupan normalmu.

Aku bisa mengembalikan tubuhmu yang dulu.

Jika kau menerima tawaranku,

Datanglah ke tempatku.

Berikan salamku pada Konoha.

Ene memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu, tetapi mungkin ia akan rindu berada di dalam dunia pixel dan membantu mencuri informasi di internet. Meski begitu Ene sudah bosan. Ia sudah mengetahui seluruh isinya dan ingin mencoba menjalani kehidupan kedua-nya.

Ene menghapus E-mail itu dan pergi dari Komputer Shintaro menuju tempat Tateyama Kenjirou. Sesampainya, Ene disambut oleh senyum sedih guru privatnya dan Haruka itu. ia ingin Ene tetap diam. Sementari Kenjirou sedang membuka sebuah tabung yang di tutupi oleh kain itu. Kenjirou berusaha keras untuk membukanya. Ene ingin sekali menolong guru Privatnya itu, tapi Ene bisa apa ? ia tidak sedang berada di dunia manusia.

Setelah Kenjirou berhasil menyingkirkan kain itu, Ene sangat terkejut. Sebuah tubuh berada di dalamnya. Tubuh yang familiar baginya. Ene menangis, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sensei… terima kasih…" ucap Ene masih terus menangis. Kenjirou tersenyum.

"tidak usah berterima kasih." Kemudian Kenjirou melanjutkan. "apa kau sudah siap ?" tanya Kenjirou. Ene mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum, ia mengangguk.

Kenjirou kemudian menghidupakan sebuah alat yang Ene tidak ketahui. Setelah beberapa saat setelah Kenjirou menghidupkan alat itu, Ene seperti terhisap kedalam sebuah cahaya.

"Nn…" Ene membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah guru Privatnya.

"selamat datang Takane-san. Selamat Datang Kembali ke kehidupan Normal-mu." Ujar Kenjirou membuat senyum manis kepada Ene. Ene masih tidak mengerti, kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak sakit. Kemudian Ene merasakan sesuatu di dekat kakinya. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Ene sangat terkejut. Ia bukan lagi sebuah program. Kini ia telah kembali menjadi manusia.

"a-aku kembali…" Ene kembali menitikkan air mata. Kenjirou masih tersenyum dan kemudian mencoba menenangkan ene yang tenggelam dalam haru.

"jangan menangis… teman-temanmu menunggumu diluar sana." Ujar Kenjirou. Ene berhenti menangis.

"lalu aku harus tinggal dimana ?" tanya Ene.

"aku… sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal baru untukmu." Jelas Kenjirou.

Flashback End

"jujur, aku tidak tahu kalau tempat tinggal baruku tepat berada di samping markas Mekakushidan." Ene tertawa.

"jadi… kau telah kembali menjadi manusia ?" tanya Shintaro.

"yap ! dan… apa aku masih haru memanggilmu 'Master' ?" tanya Ene dengan nada menggoda.

"T-TIDAK ! cukup Shintaro saja, kau tahu itu." ujar Shintaro.

"Ene-chan ! kau tetap harus memanggilku seperti yang seharusnya ya ! soalnya aku tidak ingin lupa bahwa dulu kau adalah sebuah program." Ujar Momo.

"tentu saja, Little sis." Ene tersenyum.

"dengan ketidak ada-annya Ene di Komputer Onii-chan, Onii-chan bisa saja terus telat bangun pagi." Momo melirik shintaro jahil.

"apa katamu ?" ucap Shintaro kesal.

"benar juga ! ah, Hibiya… sini !" ujar Ene. Hibiya mendekat.

"ada apa Ene-nee ?" tanya Hibiya.

"kirimkan salamku kepada Hiyori, ok !" ucap Ene yang tersenyum kepada Hibiya. Kemudian suara tangisan terdengar. Anggota Mekakushidan kemudian menoleh kepada sumber suara, Konoha.

"hiks…" Konoha masih menangis.

"jangan menangis begitu… dasar payah." Ucap Ene mendekati Konoha kemudian menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Konoha. Konoha kemudian membalas senyuman Ene meski masih tidak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya, kemudian Konoha memeluk Ene dan menangis di pundak Ene. "menangislah sepuasmu sekarang." Ucap Ene.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kedatangan Ene !?" sahut Kano.

"tumben otakmu bekerja." Ujar Kido.

"iya." Jawab Mary ikut tersenyum.

Anggota Mekakushidan pun menuju markas mereka. Ene membiarkan sisa barang-barangnya di pindahkan oleh para pemindah barang. Ene menarik tangan Konoha dan Konoha pun tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan hangat itu seperti sebelumnya.

Ene merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya. Ene menoleh ke seberang tikungan jalan. Ia mendapati seorang gadis serba hitam menatap kearahnya. Ene berhenti dari larinya, ia menatap gadis itu. Ene tersenyum dan berbisik kepada gadis itu meski Ene yakin ia tidak akan mendengarnya.

"kau tidak sendirian !" bisik Ene. Gadis itu kemudian terkejut dan tersenyum kepada Ene kemudian menghilang dalam satu detik.

"Ene, ada apa ?" tanya Konoha. Ene tersenyum riang.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa kok !" sahut Ene kembali menarik tangan Konoha menuju markas Mekakushidan itu. Ene mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sendirian dan selalu sendirian sehingga ia sangat iri melihat anggota Mekakushidan yang selalu di penuhi keceriaan itu. Ene senang karena bukan hanya dirinya yang sendirian.

Gadis itu terus tersenyum kepada Ene. Gadis berambut hitam dan berbentuk ular dengan pakaian hitam miliknya ia juga menggunakan pita merah besar yang mengikat rambut hilamnya yang indah itu, Azami.

THE END


End file.
